ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Jirass
Super Jirass is a genetically engineered hybrid creature and upgraded form of Jirass that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Professor Nakamura was not a sane man. His obsession with dinosaurs and genetic engineering was an obvious sign of that. However, no one could argue that was a genius. And it was that genius that allowed him to create his own monsters. First their was Deutalios, a failed experiment for sure, but with some interesting results. Now, using the base template of the monster Jirass, he had created something else entirely. A much more powerful creature that Nakamura was confident no Ultra or Kaiju would be able to defeat. The AKDF had no idea what was about to occur, and were certainly none the wiser when Professor Nakamura invited them and other key AKDF scientists to view some kind of "breakthrough" he had made. When they arrived, Akira was immediately tipped off to....something. He sensed something within the scientist's facility, something potentially dangerous, but wasn't sure what it was. He mentally followed the energy signature far underground. Figuring it might be some kind of subterranean kaiju nearby, Akira also noted that it seemed dormant. He quickly reported to Captain Muramatsu his findings. "Thank you for letting me know Akira." the captain said. "We'll make sure to be on the ready for anything that might occur. However, if the creature is dormant like you say, the only issue here would be not waking it up." "Sir, I don't think we should just ignore a possible threat." urged Steven. "We aren't." the captain explained. "We're being kind guests while also keeping tabs on a possible threat." The captain looked over to Akira, giving him a nod and communicating wordlessly for the Ultra-in-disguise to keep his enhanced senses tuned to whatever was down there. The team made their way into Nakamura's laboratory, seeing all sorts of strange things as he toured them around. "This is like some kind of freak show..." said Fuji, clearly unsettled. "Do remember that Professor Nakamura is one the AKDF's top minds in genetic research." pointed out Akira. "Although some have cited him as...eccentric." "Greattt...." Fuji replied. "Another mad scientist." "Now, my esteemed guests, I bring you to my prime achievement!" said Nakamura as he brought them before a large tank. Inside it sad a creature not unlike Godzilla or Jirass, but also so very........different. "Nakamura, what is this?" asked one of the other scientists. "A work of my own creation." Nakamura explained. "A genetically engineered super being made using the base DNA of Jirass, and several my own additions." "Is it....controllable?" asked the captain, though he had a feeling he knew the answer. "No...and that's the beauty of it." Nakamura explained. "Super Jirass will become the dominant lifeform on this planet. No kaiju, no Ultraman, will be able to stop him." "Why?" asked another scientist. "To rid this planet of the plague of humanity, and allow nature to take its destined course....with my creation as its guiding hand!" With that, Nakamura flipped a large switch which sent an electric current into the tank, snapping his creation awake. Super Jirass's eyes opened wide and then narrowed. Something seemed to have ticked the beast off. It quickly began pulling itself free of its restraints and banging against the glass of its tube. "Everyone! Get out! Now!" ordered Captain Muramatsu. The team were quick to begin escorting the scientists out of the lab, while Murmatsu himself grabbed Nakamura by the arm. "You'll pay for this." he said. "Unhand me!" yelled Nakamura as he pulled a device from a table. Upon pressing the device against Muramatsu's chest, it produced an electric shock, stunning the AKDF captain and preventing him from pursuing the mad professor, who began to try and escape. Maramatsu attempted to chase after the scientist, but as Super Jirass continued trying to escape, the high-tech equipment in the lab began to overload, and it seemed Nakamura was caught in one of the explosions. Making his way out of the lab with the team, Akira instructed the others to get the scientists aboard their jets and get out of there. "What about you?" asked Fuji. "I'm going to get the captain!" Akira explained, right before running back in. "Akira!" yelled Steven. He soon realized it was farely useless to try and convince him at this point. Sighing, Steven said "Alright, you heard him." Once he knew he was out of eyeshot of the scientists, Akira pulled out his Legacy Spark and transformed into Ultraman Legacy. Remaining at human size for the time being, he quickly flew off to find Captain Muramtsu, eventually finding him as Super Jirass began to break through the glass of its tank and the lab began to crumble. Quickly grabbing the captain, Legacy began growing to his gigantic size as he made his way out. Bursting out of the facility, Legacy placed the captain on the ground and quickly turned, expecting Super Jirass to follow any moment. Surprisingly, the creature burst out from the lake just next to Nakamura's secluded lab. "The lake must have been connected to the lab somehow." the captain theorized. "Probably as a mechanism for releasing his experiments." "Sounds likely." Legacy replied. One of the AKDF's jets hovered down to the captain's position and landed. It was piloted by Jet Jaguar, who motioned the captain to get inside. Nodding his reply, Muramatsu hopped into the second seat of the vehicle which quickly took off. He commanded Jet to stop just at the sight of Legacy's head. "Need any help?" he asked. Super Jirass let out an angry roar, which drew Legacy's attention momentarily before he looked back to the jet. "I think I'll manage." he said, clearly not fully confident. "Good luck then." replied Muramatsu, before he and Jet took off. Legacy turned to Super Jirass, who had marched its way out of the lake, and began squaring up to the kaiju. After a while of sizing one another up, Jirass made the first strike, roaring and charging at Legacy. "Uh oh." said Legacy, as Super Jirass slammed into him. Legacy managed to retain his footing, grabbing onto Super Jirass's torso and trying to grapple with the creature. Super Jirass soon began to outclass Legacy in strength, pushing him into some nearby tries which fell to the ground as the continued their struggle. Running out of options, Legacy summoned forth his blade and rose it over Super Jirass's head, ready to end the battle right there. However, right as he was about to strike, Super Jirass let loose a massive pulse of electrical energy, which knocked Legacy back and into a nearby hill. The pain from the electricity also managed to break Legacy's concentration, causing his blade to dematerialize. "Owwww...." Legacy said as he began climbing to his feet. Holding onto his head while crouched down, he said to his enemy, or perhaps no one particular, "Jesus, you're worse than Zappy Mc. Zapperton." As a "response", Super Jirass fired its beam at Legacy. Legacy quickly managed to cartwheel out of the way, firing off a barrage of Legacy Cutters once he was back to his feet. The cutters seemed to only anger Super Jirass, and it soon fired its beam again. This time, Legacy jumped out of the beam's path and into Super Jirass's direction, kicking the monster in the head. Super Jiras let out a roar and stumbled back. Upon landing, Legacy switched to his Ultraseven duplication form and slashed at Super Jirass's leg with his Eye Slugger. Super Jirass roared out in pain. As Legacy place the slugger back on his head, Super Jirass grabbed him by that same slugger and tossed him aside. Legacy got back up, reverting to his normal form in the process, and was surprised to see Super Jirass's wound already healing. "Wow, I haven't seen that kind of regeneration since I fought--" Legacy's voice trailed off as he realized the true extent of Nakamura's genetic tampering into this Jirass's DNA. "Oh no." he said. "That crazy doctor mixed some of him into you, didn't he?" As if on cue, Legacy heard an all-too familiar sound in the distance. "Oh god. I know that skreeonk anywhere." Legacy said worriedly. Both Legacy and Super Jirass turned to see the King of the Monsters, Godzilla, marching toward them. Another roar left from the king's mouth, apparently a roar of challenge towards Super Jirass, who soon roared back. "You guys aren't gonna like, become best friends or something right?" Legacy asked. "Because that would really suck for me." As if answering, the two creatures charged right at one another, and soon became locked in a grapple. Each growled at one another as they pushed against each other's wait. Legacy was rather relieved that they weren't friends, but still felt he should aid Godzilla. "I mean, I coooouullllddd let him handle this." Legacy said to himself. "But then what kind of frenemy would I be?" Unable to overcome one another in physical strength, both Godzilla and Super Jirass charged their beams and fired them at one another, point blank. The resulting explosion knocked both kaiju back. Legacy walked over to Godzilla cautiously. "Uhh....you alright buddy?" Legacy asked. Godzilla looked over at him, then back at Super Jirass. "You...." Legacy pointed at Godzilla. "Me....." he pointed at himself. "Hit." he repeatedly hit his fist into his other hand. "Him." he pointed at Super Jirass. Godzilla seemed to understand and nodded. Super Jirass let out another roar, catching the attention of both Legacy and Godzilla. With a "Cyahh!" and a Skreeeeonnnkk!" they were both charging at Super Jirass, ready to take the genetically engineered creature down. However, Super Jirass released another electric pulse, which sent both Godzilla and Legacy reeling back. When both climbed to their feet, Legacy ran in first. Sliding under Super Jirass's ray like he had seen in a movie once, he then proceeded to kick the monster in the stomach, knocking him back, before hopping to his feet via a backflip, and proceeding to punch Super Jirass square in the face, and in fact landing several punches. This was until Super Jirass let hissed at him. Confused by the unusual sound from the monster, Legacy momentarily stopped his attack. This gave Super Jirass ample time to spray some kind of venomous spit at Legacy. "GAH!" he exclaimed, quickly grabbing his face as the black substance covered it. His vision became blurred and the stuff definitely stung, but not more so than being whacked by Super Jirass's tail and then summarily blasted by its beam. Super Jiras was about to blast Legacy a second time when Godzilla ran in and tackled the creature to the ground, causing the beam to instead blow through some nearby trees. Getting off of his foe, Godzilla swung his body around and slammed Super Jirass with his tail, then using it to strike Super Jirass repeatedly, until his fellow saurian grabbed the Monster King by said tail and used it to swing him away, before Super Jirass climbed to his feet. Legacy was still wiping the venom off of him as Godzilla and Super Jirass continued fighting. They had now entered yet another physical contest, each trading blows with one another while Legacy found himself sidelined. Eventually managing to get the gunk off of him, Legacy noticed the fire that had started and quickly assumed his Ultraman duplication form. He then proceeded to use an Ultra Shower to put out the flames. He looked over to the two warring saurians and saw Super Jirass charging its mouth with the same electric energy it had earlier blasted him with. "Goji, look out!" Legacy yelled. It was too late, but instead of blasting Godzilla, Super Jirass bit his arm, sending an electric shock through his opponents body. Before long, Godzilla found himself unable to move, and fell to the ground a as a result, paralyzed from the shock. "No!" exclaimed Legacy. He fired his Specium Ray at Super Jirass, not realizing he was still in his duplication form. Super Jirass retaliated with his beam, and the struggle between the two ended in yet another explosion, knocking Legacy and Super Jirass back. "Alright, enough of that then..." Legacy said. Clenching his fists, he said to the creature "Alright you genetic cocktail! Let's dance!" Super Jirass simply roared in response. The two ran at one another, and once close enough proximity was reached, Legacy immediately reached for Super Jirass's frill, intending to exploit the usual weakness of the monster's species. Eventually, Legacy managed to rip off Super Jirass's frill, though doing so required so much force he himself stumbled backward as a result. Super Jirass roared out in pain, and it seemed all was over for the genetic experiment. However, much to Legacy's surprise, the frill began slowly regrowing soon after. Nakamura had circumvented Jirass's ultimate weakness. Clearly angered by Legacy's attack on him, Super Jirass fired his beam at the Ultra. Legacy was too surprised by the creature's impressive regenerative abilities to block the attack, and was struck by the blast, and knocked to the ground. Super Jirass made its way over to Legacy, who was still downed. However, before the monster could land another blow, it was suddenly struck by energy blasts. Legacy looked over to see the AKDF's jets swooping in to attack Super Jirass. "Guys?" Legacy asked. The jets continued striking Super Jirass, even managing to dodge the creature's beam whenever it was fired. They hit the beast from all sides, clearly distracting it. Seizing the opportunity, Legacy kicked Super Jirass back with both feet, before performing another backflip to right himself. Legacy was about to attack Super Jirass, when a blast of atomic energy hit the monster from behind for him. Legacy looked over to see that it was Godzilla, who had recovered from his previous stunning. The King of Monsters made his way over to Super Jirass, punching the monster in the face before delivering a kick powerful enough to send Super Jirass stumbling back. Super Jirass used its venomous spit to temporarily blind Godzilla, but before it could attack further, Godzilla released a nuclear pulse which knocked Super Jirass back, unintentionally doing the same to the AKDF's jets. Godzilla's regeneration reacted quickly to the poison, and before long he was completely healed from its effects. However, this still left enough time for Super Jirass to slap Godzilla in the face with its tail, following up the attack with repeated punches and claw slashes. Legacy ran in to help his "frenemy", grabbing Super Jirass from behind and tossing him to the ground. He and Godzilla then kicked the monster in unison, Legacy exclaiming "And STAY down!" as they did. However, Super Jirass wasn't done yet. The creature released another electric pulse, knocking both back and onto their backs. Additionally, the AKDF's jets were shorted out by the pulse, and began falling to the ground. Sensing his friends being in peril, Legacy almost immediately leapt back up to catch the vehicles, managing to grab ahold of two of them, but the other two weren't so lucky. "Nononononnono" said Legacy, unsure of what to do and desperately hoping his allies would return from whatever sector of space they had ventured off to. To his surprise, the jets were caught by none other than Godzilla. Legacy was shocked to say the least, even more so when Godzilla walked over to him and tried to hand Legacy the jets. Legacy placed the two already in his hands down cautiously, then took the other two from Godzilla, placing them on the ground as well. "I'd recommend you guys skedaddle now. Goji and I will take it from here." Legacy told his team. The team hopped out of the jets and began running away from the area of the battle. Jet Jaguar had to be carried due to being shorted out by Super Jirass's electric field. Once he was certain his friends would be out of harm's way, Legacy turned over to see what his ally and opponent were up to. Godzilla was blasting Super Jirass with his atomic breath, which the monster's electric field seemed to defend against. Legacy knew Godzilla wouldn't be able to make a dent if the field remained. Walking over to his unlikely ally, Legacy put his hand on the monster's shoulder. "I think that's enough buddy." he said. Godzilla stopped his beam and turned to Legacy, as if wondering if he had any ideas. Legacy gave Godzilla the thumbs up before stepping up and switching to his Ultraman duplication form. He then proceeded to fire his Ultra Shower at Super Jirass. As he expected, the natural rule of, "Water and electricity don't mix" held true, and had a devastating effect on Super Jirass's field, causing an explosion large enough to send both Legacy and Godzilla flying back. When Legacy woke up, he was still rather disoriented from the explosion. "Well...." he said. "That wasn't quite what I expected. And what is that annoying beeping sound?" Legacy looked up and soon realized the "annoying beeping sound" was his color timer. "Oh....." he said upon realizing this. "Swell...." Then the ground began to shake. "Oh god, an Earthquake!" Legacy yelled out, still rather disoriented. He then saw Godzilla standing over him. Looking down at Legacy, he seemed concerned for the Ultra. "Oh, it's just you...." Suddenly, a blue light shot Godzilla from Legacy's view. "Oh right, your frilled twin." Legacy got up to his feet and saw Super Jirass standing before him. Super Jirass went in to punch Legacy but he managed to block the attack with his arm. Using his other arm, he conjured his blade and stabbed Super Jirass right through the gullet. Super Jirass roared out in pain and moved away from Legacy. The Ultra knew full well the wound would heal, but he just needed to stop Super Jirass's advance. On cue, Godzilla walked up right next to Legacy. "Let's fry this turkey!" Legacy instructed. With a flash of light from Legacy's arms and a blue glow from Godzilla's spines, each combatant fired their signature beams. Super Jirass managed to hold his own against the combined blasts momentarily, but soon after was wiped out. With the battle over, Godzilla began his return to the see. Legacy waved him off. "Even with telepathy, I may never understand what goes on in that guy's head." he said to himself. "It'd be really helpful if he could talk or something." In the aftermath of the battle, the AKDF conducted a raid on Nakamura's lab, seizing all of his documents and the genetic material he used in his experiments, including the remains of Super Jirass, which were held in a sub-zero facility to prevent them from regenerating. In the documents they found proof that Nakamura had been the one behind Deutalious, and had something else apparently in the works called "Project Dinosaurus" that it seemed would now never come to fruition. What they did not find however, was a body... With Nakamura still at large, the AKDF had to be vigilant for whatever genetically engineered hybrid he unleashed next. Abilities *Super Electric Heat Ray: An enhanced now trillion-volt version of Jirass's beam. *Adept Swimmer: As a member of the Jirass species, this creature retains the proficient swimming ability of his kind. *Regeneration: Due to the use of Godzilla DNA in its creation, this Jirass now has regenerative abilities. In combat, this ability is used to circumvent the normal Jirass's weakness to the severing of its frill, growing a new one rather quickly. *Electric Pulse/Field: Due to its Godzilla DNA, this Jirass can replicate the King of Monster's nuclear pulse albeit with electrical energy. Unlike Godzilla however, it can maintain this attack as an electrical field around itself which can short out technology and harm other Kaiju and even Ultras. *Venomous Spit: Due to Nakumura's use of Dilophosaurus DNA in its genetic composition, this Jirass can spit out a venomous substance which can blind and eventually paralyze those who come into contact with. However Kaiju with regenerative abilities like Godzilla can counteract the venom, and to Ultras is merely an irritant, blurring vision and causing a stinging sensation, though incapable of blinding or inducing paralysis. *Electric Bite: Rather than firing a beam at its foes, this Jirass can hold electricity in its mouth can use it to bite and shock enemies. If the bite is held long enough it can induce paralysis in even Godzilla. *Strength: Super Jirass's physical strength is roughly equal to Godzilla's. Trivia * Super Jirass's modifications and abilties are references to Jirass being retooled from a Godzilla suit in a not-so subtle manner, and the fact that Jirass shares one trait in common with the venomous dinosaur popularized by the Jurassic Park franchise, the Dilophosaurus, that being a colorful frill. ** Both Jirass and the JP Dilo even sport yellow on their frills. * Jirass was suggested by Big, and although intended to appear in the series originally, this variation was not an idea I had come up with until I began work on the page for the normal version. * Spot the Rise of the Dark Cross foreshadowing. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Elemental Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:Hybrid Kaiju